Darren und Chris Fanfiction.
thumb|400pxAnmerkung: Diese Fanfiction handelt nicht von Kurt & Blaine sondern von ihren wahren Darstellern Chris & Darren ;) Ich hoffe wie immer sie gefällt euch :) Einfach mal was anderes^^ Kursiv gedrucktes sind Gedanken! :) '' Kapitel 1: Unerwartete Überraschung Langsam, mich immer wieder umguckend, ob ich nicht etwas vergessen hatte, schländerte ich durch den Supermarkt. "Butter! Habe ich noch Butter?", fragte ich mich selbst und musste sehr lange überlegen, bis mir etwas viel wichtigeres auffiel. Dort drüben bei dem Kinderspielzeug. Dieser Mann. Ich konnte ihn zwar nur von hinten sehen, jedoch kam er mir verdammt bekannt vor. "Nein, das kann doch nicht...", murmelte ich leise. Neben ihm stand ein kleiner Junge, der wie sein Vater pechschwarze Haare hatte. Sie waren leicht gelockt ebenfalls wie die, des Vaters. Unsicher lief ich zu ihnen. "Darren?", fragte ich zögernd. Tatsächlich. Der Mann drehte sich um, und es war wirklich Darren Criss, mein alter Kollege von Glee. "Chris! Schön dich mal wieder zu sehen!", sagte er herzlich und umarmte mich freundlich. "Wie gehts dir denn? Ist ja schon wirklich lange her...", sagte er, als er die Hand des kleinen Jungen griff, der sich hinter seinen Beinen versteckte. Darren lächelte wie früher, seine Augen strahlten und er war kein Stück gewachsen, so wie ich. "Mir könnte es nicht besser gehen...", stammelte ich, obwohl ich genau wusste, das dies eine Lüge war. "Das freut mich echt, und mal ehrlich wie lange ist das her? 4 Jahre?", fragte er immer noch strahlend. "5 Jahre und 5 Monate...", flüsterte ich leise und blickte zu dem kleinen Lockenkopf. "Und wer ist das?", versuchte ich geschickt abzulenken. "Oh, das ist mein 2 Jähriger Sohn Tyler...Er ist an den Wochenenden immer bei mir..." Zwei klitzekleine Augen blickten hinter den Beinen hervor. Wie ich geahnt hatte, waren sie genauso Braun, wie die von Darren. Sie sahen sich so ähnlich. "Er ist ein bisschen schüchtern...Ich glaube das hat er von mir...", sagte er und begann zu lachen. Plötzlich klingelte sein Handy. "Oh, entschuldige mich kurz.", sagte er, ließ Tylers Hand los und lief ein Stück von uns weg, um ungestöhrt zu telefonieren. Ich kniete mich nieder zu dem kleinen Jungen. "Hey, ich bin Chris. Und du bist also Tyler.", sagte ich und versuchte ein überzeugendes Lächeln aufzusetzen. "Papa Chris!", rief der kleine und umarmte mein Knie, da er noch zu klein war um mich selbst zu umarmen. ''Wieso nannte er mich "Papa Chris"? Er kannte mich vielleicht grade seit 5 Minuten...Komisch... überlegte ich. Kapitel 2: Immer diese Presse... "Entschuldige...Das war Tylers Mom...", sagte Darren, als er das Telefonat beendete. "Ähm..Seit ihr getrennt, also du und Tylers Mom..?", fragte ich neugierig. "Ja. Aber erst seit ein paar Monaten...Das mit ihr...War einfach alles ein Fehler...aber trotz allem liebe ich meinen Sohn! Er ist einfach mein ein und alles...", flüsterte er leise. Ich nickte nur verständlich und ließ meinen Gedanken freien lauf. Warum hatten sie sich wohl getrennt? Wieso sagt er, dass seine Beziehung mit ihr ein Fehler war? '' Langsam und schweigend lief ich hinter den zweien zur Kasse hinterher. Mir war aufgefallen, das garkeine Presse dort war, was mich ziemlich beruhigte. Eigentlich waren immer wenn ich aus dem Haus ging, die Presse mit tausenden blitzenden Kamaras zu sehen, doch Heute war mir noch keiner Aufgefallen, doch das sollte sich schnell ändern. Gerade als wir bezahlt hatten, Darren seinen Sohn an der Hand nahm und ich beiden die Tür aufhielt um nach draußen zu gehen, ahnte ich schon schreckliche Schlagzeilen. "Hey da ist Chris Colfer!", rief einer der Presse Menschen. "OMG! Darren Criss hat einen Sohn!" hörte ich gleich darauf einen schreien. Und schon fing es an. Die Kamaras hörten nicht auf zu blitzen. Tyler sah sehr verschreckt aus. Endlich erlöste mich mein plötzlich aus der Menge auftauchender Bodyguard. "Beiseite!", schrie er und schubste alle, die nicht Platz machten. Ich zog Darren schnell hinter mir her, welcher seinen Sohn packte und ihn auf den Arm nahm. "Alles okay?", fragte ich als wir endlich sicher in meinem Auto saßen. "Ich denke schon...", sagte er und fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare. "Ist es okay, wenn wir zu Tylers Mom fahren und ihn dort abgeben kann...?" Sehr lange sah er mir in die Augen, und ich konnte in seinen Augen irgendetwas erkennen, was nicht Inordnung zu sein schien. "Klar.", antwortete ich cool, obwohl ich mir etwas Sorgen um ihn machte. Kapitel 3: Mehr als nur das? Ich starrte aus dem Fenster. Von weitem konnte ich eine blonde ziehrliche Frau erkennen. Sie schien echt nett zu sein. Darren umarmte sie und gab seinem Sohn einen letzen Kuss, als er gleich darauf wieder zum Auto lief. So ziemlich die ganze Zeit, auf dem Weg zu seinem Apartment redeten wir nicht, sondern schauten uns immer wieder nur sehr peinlich berührt an. Endlich in der Columbia Street angekommen öffnete er seine Tür. "Ähm, danke für's fahren Chris...kann ich dich bei Gelegenheit vielleicht mal anrufen?", fragte er leicht schüchtern. Ich nickte und kramte schnell nach einem kleinen Zettel, auf den ich hecktisch meine Nummer kritzelte und sie ihm überreichte. "Danke.", sagte er, lächelte mir ein letztes mal zu und knallte die Tür zu. Kurz darauf versank ich vor Freude in meinem Sitz. "Kannst du das fassen, Lucas?", fragte ich und beugte mich vor zu meinem Bodyguard, der konzentriert auf den Straßenverkehr achtete. "Was fassen, Mr. Colfer?", fragte er als ich ihm leicht in die Seite boxte und erwiederte: "Lucas, ich dachte wir waren schon beim "Du", also bleib bitte dabei, sonst fühle ich mich so alt.." - "Ja, richtig...Chris...und was meintest DU nun?" Er schaltete den Blinker ein und bog in die kleine Seitenstraße ab, in der sich mein auch sehr kleines Haus befand. Lucas blieb vor meinem Haus stehen. "Lucas, ich habe dir sicher davon erzählt, das ich früher mehr als nur Freundschaft von Darren wollte, richtig?", begann ich zu erzählen. Er nickte, sodass ich fortfahren konnte. "Gut, denn daran hat sich nichts geändert. Auch wenn er früher, so wie jetzt warscheinlich auch noch, nicht schwul ist. Aber trotzdem gebe ich meine Hoffnungen nicht auf. Ich habe nämlich ziemlich oft das Gefühl, es könnte auf mehr hinauslaufen als nur Freundschaft!", sagte ich und öffnete schwungvoll meine Seitentür. "Das würde ich sehr für dich hoffen.", antwortete er freundlich und lächelte mir zu. "Danke.", erwiederte ich und winkte ihm zu als er rückwärts davon fuhr. Ich zückte meine Hausschlüssel und lief zur Eingangstür. Laut atmete ich aus, als ich mich auf mein Sofa fallen ließ. Leider wurde ich in diesem Moment der Ruhe von meinem vibrierenden Handy unterbrochen. ''Huch, eine sms von Darren! Freudestrahlend öffnete ich sie.: Hey Chris (: Wollte mal ausprobieren, ob du mir auch die richtige Nummer gegeben hast...lol. Heute Abend schon was vor? Ich konnte nicht mehr aufhören zu grinsen, als ich seine mit Humor geschriebene Sms, dreimal durchlas. Schnell tippte ich auf mein Handy ein: Haha. Nein, heute Abend nicht. Eine Idee was man da machen könnte? *zwinker* 'und drückte auf senden. Kurz darauf kam die nächste. '''Filmabend bei mir oder bei dir? Hab "Alice im Wunderland" da. :) '''Leise kicherte ich. Er konnte sich also noch an meinen Lieblingsfilm erinnern. Ich antwortete also promt: '''Gut, ich komme vorbei. Weiß ja jetzt wo du wohnst. :) '''schon wie von geisterhand drückte ich erneut auf senden, und machte mich fertig um zu Darren zu fahren. Richtiger Zeitpunkt um mehr über die letzten 5 Jahre rauszufinden, und vielleicht auf sein Liebesleben zu sprechen zu kommen? Kapitel 4: Keinen Grund zur Aufregung! Auf dem Weg zu meinem Auto fragte ich mich, warum die Presse uns eigentlich nicht gefolgt war, beziehungsweise, warum sie nicht wieder aufgetaucht war. Ich hoffte sehr, das ich ungestört zu Darren fahren konnte, ohne das es groß jemand mitbekommen würde. Auf Schlagzeilen hatte ich in letzter Zeit nun wirklich keine Lust, aber ich ahnte, dass wegen dem Vorfall heute Vormittag aufjedenfall schon eine auf dem Weg war. Zum Glück hatte ich in meinem Auto noch einen Kaputzenpulli, den ich mir lieber gleich überzog um zu vermeiden, irgendwelchen Fans zu begegnen. ''Irrrgh. Ich hasse Pullis. Wie kann man sowas nur anziehen? ''Gegen meinen eigenen Willen schlüpfte ich in das graue, mit schwarzen Schriftzügen bedruckte, Etwas. ''Na toll. Meine Frisur ruiniere ich mir damit sicher auch. ''Ich öffnete die Fahrertür meines neuen schwarzen Volvo's und setzte mich auf die nach Leder riechenden Sitze. Aus meiner Tasche, welche von gestern immernoch neben mir lang, griff ich mir meine Lieblingssonnenbrille. Nachdem ich kurz mein Aussehen checkte, startete ich den Motor, und fuhr rückwerts langsam aus meiner Einfahrt. Mit Vollgas machte ich mich auf den weg zu meinem Ex-Kollegen. Ich suchte im Radio nach einem passenden Song zum mitsingen. Und tatsächlich, es lief grade "Teenage Dream". '"Before you met me, I was a wreck, but things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life now every February you’ll be my valentine, valentine!" Erneut wurde ich von meinem Handy unterbrochen. Doch dieses mal war es nicht Darren. Ich drehte das Radio leiser, und nahm meine Kaputze ab, um richtig telefonieren zu können. "Colfer?", beantwortete ich den Anruf. "Ich bin's Lea.", hörte ich eine verärgerte Stimme am anderen Ende. Oh, nein! Lea hatte ich total vergessen. ''"Mit welcher Nummer rufst du an?", fragte ich verwundert. "Das ist doch wohl egal, Chris! Wir waren heute verabredet! Wo warst du?" Ich hörte wie enttäuscht und traurig ihre Stimme klang. "Es tut mir leid, ich hab's total verplant...", sagte ich und schaltete meinen Blinker ein. "Fährst du grade?", fragte sie und fügte noch ein genervtes "Hast du dann wenigstens jetzt kurz Zeit?" hinzu. "Tut mir leid, Lea'lein. Ich bin verabredet, aber Morgen-" Nichtmal meinen Satz ließ sie mich zu Ende reden, sondern unterbrach mich gleich. "Mit wem? Wer ist dir jetzt grade wichtiger als Ich? Du hast kaum noch Zeit für mich...", enttäuschung machte sich breit. "Darren.", sagte ich nur. "Was Darren? Du bist mit Darren verabredet?" Kurz herrschte stille, weil ich zu aufgeregt war ihr in diesem Moment zu erzählen wie es zu der verabredung gekommen war, also sagte ich nur: "Ja. Genau." und versuchte so schnell wie möglich das telefonat zu beenden. "Alles andere erzähle ich dir später, okay? Lieb dich.", sagte ich und legte auf. Nach weiteren 10 Minuten war ich endlich bei ihm angekommen. Schnell zog ich wieder meine Kaputze über und stieg aus meinem Auto aus. Rasch lief ich hoch zu seinem Apartment. Als ich schluss endlich vor seiner Tür stand, zitterten meine Knie. ''Du guckst nur einen Film mit ihm. Keinen Grund zur aufregung! Flüsterte ich zu mir selbst, bevor ich mich entschied meiner Panik ein Ende zu setzen und zu klingeln. Kapitel 5: Nur Augen für ihn... Kapitel 7: Das war kein Witz! Laut ertönte meine Türklingel. Ein schrilles "Ding, dong" weckte mich. Ich schrak auf, immer noch mit dem Telefon in der Hand, auf dem Darren die letzte Nacht eine Nachricht hinterlassen hatte. Schnell stand ich auf, um mich einmal im Spiel zu betrachten und mir bewusst zu werden, wie schrecklich ich doch wieder aussah. Erneut klingelte es, und langsam trotte ich, verschlafen, zur Tür. "Ja?", gähnte ich so dahin, als ich plötzlich Darren dort stehen sah, lächelnd und gut aussehend wie immer. "Wa-was machst du hier?", fragte ich als keiner von uns beiden etwas sagen wollte. Lautlos überreichte er mir mein Handy und fragte leise: "Kann ich reinkommen?" Ich nahm es entgegen und nickte. "Chris...Was war Gestern mit dir los?", unterbrach er das schweigen. Ich stand sprachlos immernoch an der Tür und starrte auf mein Handy. "Nichts...was soll gewesen sein?", versuchte ich etwas von mir abzulenken. "Du bist einfach abgehauen? Du hättest ja sagen können, wenn du nach Hause gewollt hättest..Aber du bist einfach weg, und hast mich da stehen lassen.", sagte er und drehte sich zu mir um. "Du weißt das du mir wirklich alles sagen kannst?", fügte er hinzu und guckte mich mit seinem Hunde-Blick an. "Ja...", murmelte ich leise. "Siehst du. Also was war los?" Ich musste ihm einfach sagen was ich fühlte, immerhin kannte er mich und wusste bestimmt schon längst alles, was meine Gefühle anging. "Ich liebe dich.." Meine Stimme hallte durch den ganzen Raum. Wir beide konnten nicht glauben was ich da grade von mir gegeben hatte. Nervös suchte ich nach irgendwelchen Worten, egal welchen, hauptsache ich würde dieses mega peinliche schweigen unterbrechen. Ich machte mein Mund auf, doch es kam nichts heraus, nichts! "Haha, sehr lustig Chris. Nein mal im ernst, was war los?" Dachte er nun wirklich ich machte witze? Sah' ich wirklich so aus, als wollte ich lustig sein? Ich war nun komplett Sprachlos. "Hallo Chriiiis?", sagte Darren und fuchtelte mit seiner Hand vor meinem Gesicht herum. "Das sollte nicht lustig sein...", flüsterte ich leise. Meine Stimme wollte einfach nicht lauter werden. Nun glaube ich hatte er alles verstanden. Sein Mund öffnete sich, so als ob er etwas sagen wollte, jedoch schien es nur die verwunderung zu sein. Eigentlich war es gut, immerhin wusste Darren nun wie ich fühlte, auch wenn ich seine Gefühle gegenüber mir auch schon definieren konnte...Denn er hatte keine. Offensichtlich nicht... Kapitel 8: Das Unfassbare 5 weitere Minuten verstrichen, in denen wir uns nur ansahen und einander anschwiegen. "Du liebst mich?" Darrens Augenbrauen zuckten und seine Augen sahen mich ungläubig an. Er fuhr mit seiner rechten Hand durch seine lockigen Haare, als ihm ein Foto von uns auf meinem Café-Tisch auffiel. Darauf waren wir als Kurt und Blaine zu sehen, wie wir in der Lima Bean saßen und Hände hielten. Er nahm es und betrachtete es eine Weile. "I-ich weiß das du nicht wie Blaine bist...", stotterte ich während ich mich auf Sofa fallen ließ. Nur leicht im Augenwinkel konnte ich erkennen das er seine Augen verdrehte. "Wie lange schon?", fragte er nach, als er das Bild wieder beiseite stellte. "Darren!", sagte ich empört. "Was, Chris? Warum hast du mit mir nie darüber geredet?" Wieder waren es seine wunderschönen, großen Braunen Augen in den ich fast versank als er mich sogar leicht traurig ansah. Grade als ich ihn bitten wollte, sich zu setzen, tat er es schon von sich aus, und setzte sich neben mich. Ich konnte ihn nicht länger ansehen, also widmeten sich meine Augen dem Boden. Trotzdem fühlte ich wie er mich beobachtete und sein schweres Atmen konnte ich auch hören. "Chris...Ich will ehrlich mit dir sein...", begann er, doch erst als meine Augen seine trafen fuhr er fort: "Der Hauptgrund, warum ich mich von Marry-Ann getrennt hab..." Ich sah ihn verwirrt an. "Tylers Mom!", ergänzte er und versuchte endlich seinen Satz zu Ende zu bringen: "Jedenfalls der Grund war, dass ich das Gefühl hatte jemand anderen zu lieben...und es sich einfach falsch angefühlt hat mit ihr.." Schonwieder war ich verwirrt und fragte leise: "Gefühle für wen..?" Leider bekam ich jedoch keine Antwort. Das einzige was er tat, war mich anstarren. Langsam, sehr langsam kam er mir näher. "D-darren...wa-was machst du d-da?", flüsterte ich leise als er fortfuhr mir näher zu kommen. "Das was ich meinem Gefühl nach, schon vor langer Zeit hätte tun sollen..", hauchte er als er vor meinem Mund angekommen war. Bevor ich noch etwas erwiedern konnte presste er seine sanften, warmen Lippen auf meine. Immer mehr vertieften wir uns in den Kuss, bis sein klingelndes Handy alles zerstörte. "E-entschuldige mich k-kurz..", stotterte er als er sich etwas verwirrt aus dem Kuss löste um sein Handy zu beantworten. "Jaa?", hörte ich ihn genervt sagen und verkniff mir ein Lachen. Ich war immernoch etwas geschockt, aber nicht auf die schlimme Art, sondern ziemlich positiv. Er hatte mich geküsst...Nicht als Blaine, sondern als Darren... Kapitel 9: "Ich liebe dich..." Leise, mit seiner Hand durch seine Haare fahrend, kam Darren zurück zu mir. "Ich denke ich sollte vielleicht besser gehen...", sagte er und vermied den Augenkontakt. "D-du musst nicht wenn du nicht willst...", murmelte ich ohne damit zu rechnen, dass er mich verstanden hatte. "Bist - bist du sicher?", fragte er und setzte sich zu mir. Ich nickte nur und sah ihn an. "Darren warum hast du mich geküsst?", fragte ich um mir klarheit zu verschaffen. Ich bemerkte das es ihm ein wenig unangenehm schien, über seine Gefühle zu reden, doch er schien auch schon eine Antwort parat zu haben. "Chris, ich denke ich liebe dich...Ich denke das schon sehr lange. Es war wirklich schicksal das wir uns nach so langer Zeit getroffen haben...Aus diesem Grund habe ich meine Beziehung auch beendet...Verstehst du? Ich habe mich einfach nicht so wohl gefühlt wie mit dir und-", stürmisch packte ich ihn am Kragen und zog ihn zu mir um ihn erneut in einen wesentlich leidenschaftlicheren Kuss zu verwickeln. Kurz unterbrachen wir, um Luft zu holen. "Du glaubst nicht, wie lange ich schon auf diesen Moment gewartet habe!", sagte ich und lächelte glücklich. "Du bedeutest mir so viel Chris!" Eine Träne kullerte über meine Wange, aber keine aus Trauer, Frust oder sonst was. Aus Freude. Wieder hatte ich verlangen ihn einfach nur zu küssen, doch er lehnte sich zu mir und flüsterte mir mit heißem Atem ins Ohr: "Wollen wir nicht...nach oben gehen?" Ich wusste nicht so recht was ich antworten sollte, bevor ich wieder nur sinnlos plapperte, also nickte ich nur, und nahm seine Hand um mit ihm nach oben zu spatzieren. Küssend ließen wir uns aufs Bett fallen, so das ich auf ihm saß. "Darren, bist du dir sicher wir-" ; "Pssst", sagte er und legte einen Finger auf meinen Mund. Ich kicherte leise und lehnte mich wieder zu ihm. Er richtete sich etwas auf um an mein Shirt zu kommen und es auszuziehen. Als das auch getan war, schmiss er es auf den Boden um mit seinem weiter zu machen. Erst jetzt fiel mir wirklich auf, wie gut Darren doch aussah. Warscheinlich war er ein Traum aller Mädchen, auch wenn er jetzt wirklich schwul war. Wirklich konnte ich es noch nicht glauben, was hier grade geschah, doch es war einfach zu schön. "Ich liebe dich...", flüsterte er als er sich behutsam neben mich legte und mir einen Kuss auf die Wange gab. "Ich liebe dich auch...", erwiederte ich leise und legte meine Hand sanft an seine Wange. Kapitel 10: Last Friday Night Der Klang von "Last Friday Night" erklang von meinem Handy, da ich mir immer einen Wecker gestellt hatte. Ich schreckte hoch und aktivierte "schlummern" doch Darren war schon aufgewacht und rieb sich verschlafen die Augen. "War das grade meine Version von dem Song?", fragte er und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. "J-ja..", sagte ich und lächelte. Bevor ich weiter etwas sagen konnte, drückte er seine Lippen auf meine und legte seine Hände um meinen Hals. Leicht schob ich ihn von mir um Luft holen zu können. "Heute ist Mittwoch, richtig?", fragte ich nachdenklich. "Ja. Wieso?" Schnell sprang ich auf um nach meinem Terminkalender zu suchen. "Mist!", rief ich und stolperte über meine Aktentasche, die unerwarteter Weise im Weg stand als ich die Treppe runterlief. "Chris alles okay?", hörte ich Darren von oben rufen, doch ich konnte nicht antworten, weil in diesem Moment mein Telefon klingelte. "Colfer.", beantwortete ich den Anruf. "Lea hier. Wo bleibst du Chris? Es ist schon 10!" Schnell suchte ich für eine Ausrede, doch als plötzlich Darren nur in Boxershorts die Treppe herunter kam, fehlten mir alle Worte. "CHRIS?", brüllte Lea. "J-j-a! Ich mache mich auf den Weg...bis gleich.", nuschelte ich und legte auf, obwohl Lea noch zu reden schien. Erneut landete ich, gerade ziemlich unpassend, wieder küssend in Darren's Armen und versank wieder für ein paar Minuten. "D-darren..", hauchte ich in seinen Mund. "Mhm?", brummte er fragend. "Ich muss wirklich los!", sagte ich und stieß ihn ein wenig von mir. "Wohin? Jetzt wo es doch grade so schön ist...", erwiederte er grinsend. "Ich hatte mich mit Lea verabredet und ich habe sie schon Gestern versetzt.." Ein paar Minuten später, als ich bereits fertig war zu gehen, kam er, diesesmal angezogen, erneut die Treppe herunter. "Chris, bevor du gehst, da wollte ich - äh - dich noch was fragen..", leicht nickte ich nur, als er gleich darauf fortfuhr: "Ich will nicht wie ein kleines Kind klingen, und das was letzte Nacht passiert ist, da ist eigentlich schon klar das-" ; "Komm auf den Punkt Darling!", sagte ich und lächelte, fastziniert davon, wie süß und schüchtern er sein konnte. "Sind wir jetzt...ein Paar?" Schnell gab ich ihm einen Kuss und sah ihn an: "Kannst du's dir jetzt selbst beantworten?" Schüchtern nickte er nur und öffnete die Tür für mich. Wir dachten uns nichts dabei, uns einen flüchtigen Kuss in der Öffentlichkeit zu geben also taten wir es einfach, ohne an Konsequenzen zu denken. "Sehen wir uns heute Abend bei dir?", frage ich ihn. "Gerne.", antwortete er, umarmte mich ein letztes mal und lief zu seinem Wagen. Ich lächelte ihm hinterher, als ich letztendlich auch zu meinem lief. Kapitel 11: "Wir sind nur Freunde.." Ich blieb mit meinem Wagen vor eines der riesigen Filmstudien stehen. Ich stieg aus und suchte nach dem Hintereingang, wo Lea um 10 auf mich warten sollte, auch wenn mir klar war, dass ich 30 Minuten zu spät war. Also schickte ich ihr rasch eine Sms in der stand: "Bin jetzt da, kommst du zum Hinterausgang?" Wenige Minuten später schon, stand Lea in einem blau-rosanem Kleid vor mir. "Da bist du ja endlich..Hatte schon entzugsenrscheinung!!", sagte sie lächelnd. Ich umarmte sie und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Lass uns erstmal reingehen, heute sollen ja nur Fotos gemacht werden..", sagte sie und packte meine Hand, um mit mir hinein zu gehen. Drinen angekommen liefen wir erstmal zu ihrer Garderobe. Dort ließ ich mich aufs Sofa nieder und schmiss meine Tasche auf den Boden. "Lea, ich muss mit dir über Darren reden...", begann ich und gab ihr mit meinen Augen zu verstehen das es ernst war. "Chris, ich weiß das du ihn liebst, aber er ist nunmal nicht schwul und das musst du wohl einfach aktsep-" ; "Ich hab mit ihm geschlafen.", unterbrach ich sie worauf ihre Augen weit aufschlugen und ihr Mund sich weit öffnete. "Das ist ein scherz richtig, du machst nur einen Witz, richtig? RICHTIG?", schrie sie schon leicht. "Nein..d-das war kein Witz..", antwortete ich leise und begann ihr alles von Anfang an zu erzählen. "Wow...", war das einzigste was sie sagen konnte. "Oh Chris!", folgte darauf als sie aufsprang um mich zu umarmen, als sie alles begriffen hatte was ich ihr berichtet hatte. "Weißt du, ich bin wirklich glücklich!", sagte sie und schaltete für einen kurzen Moment den Fernseher an um Nachrichten zu gucken. Darren's Sicht: Ich sah Chris wie er mir zu lächelte als ich in meinen Wagen einstieg. Begriffen hatte ich noch nicht wirklich was gestern, in der Nacht und heute Morgen passiert war. Ich bin schwul. Chris liebt mich und ich liebe ihn. Doch das musste geheim bleiben, schließlich würde mein Dad das nicht so toll finden. Er hatte schon sehr skeptisch geguckt, als ich bei Glee anfing den schwulen Charakter "Blaine" zu spielen. Manchmal hat es sich schon früher so angefühlt als wäre ich schwul. Und jetzt war ich 27 Jahre alt und wusste es genau. Über all die Jahre, hatte ich mir gewünscht wieder mit Chris kontakt zu haben. Und jetzt? Jetzt waren wir zusammen, ein Paar...Schon etwas komisch... Ich bog in die Straße ein in der sich mein Apartment befand. Doch dort erwarteten mich tausende von presse Leuten, mit Kamaras und allem drum und dran. Was die wohl von mir wollten? Ich stieg aus meinem Auto aus und lief in die Richtung der Kamara's und Presse Leuten. "Da ist er!", schrie eine Frau, die sogleich mit ihrem Kamara Mann und ihrem Mikrofon auf mich zugerannt kam. "Mr. Criss, was läuft zwischen ihnen und ihrem Ex-Glee-Kollegen Chris Colfer?", fragte sie als sie erwartungsvoll ihr Mikrofon an meinen Mund hielt.' (Darren's sicht vorbei)' "Chris, sieh mal!", sagte Lea und deutete auf ihren Fernseher, wo grade ein Interview mit Darren zu sehen war. "Mr. Criss, was läuft zwischen ihnen und ihrem Ex-Glee-Kollegen Chris Colfer?", fragte die Reporterin die Darren ihr Mikrofon hinhielt. "D-da läuft nichts, wir sind gute Freunde, weiter nichts?", stotterte er leicht. In mir brodelte es vor Wut. Erst fragt er mich ob wir ein Paar sind, und dann steht er nicht zu mir, dachte ich und guckte ob er noch etwas zu sagen hatte. "Da haben wir aber andere Informationen.", sagte die Reporterin und reichte ihm ein Bild, was auch gleich auf dem Fernseher eingeblendet wurde. Es war ein Bild von uns, küssend vor der Haustür. Ich schreckte hoch. "Das kann nicht sein...Nein!", brüllte ich und wartete das Darren der Reporterin antwortete. "Da-das ist nur Freundschaftlich gewesen, nichts weiter...", sagte er und drengelte sich an den Reporter Mengen vorbei um zu seiner Wohung zu gelangen. "Chris, warum-", ich ließ sie nicht ausreden, da ich in mir drin kochte und schrie: "So ein verdammtes Arschloch!!" Ich konnte meine Wut nichtmehr zurückhalten und stieß, als ich energiegeladen das Zimmer verließ, eine Lampe um und knallte die Tür laut hinter mir zu. Kapitel 12: Wut, Tränen & Darren Mit ein paar Tränen in den Augen und trotzdem immer noch sauer setzte ich mich vors Steuer und fuhr los zu Darrens Apartment. Wie konnte er mir das nur antun? War es doch nur eine kurze Phase von ihm? Liebte er mich doch nicht? Hatte er mich nur benutzt? All diese Gedanken waren in meinem Kopf, doch auf keine Frage wusste ich eine Antwort. Ein paar Minuten später dort angekommen, stieg ich hastig aus und klingelte sturm bei ihm. Schwungvoll wie immer öffnete seine Tür. "Hey, Scha-" ; "Spar' dir das getue! Darren!", zischte ich und lief an ihm vorbei, in seine Wohnung. "Was ist los? Hast du geweint?", fragte er und tat als wäre nichts passiert. "Warum tust du mir das an Darren? Ich dachte wirklich wir kennen uns lange genug um ehrlich miteinander zu sein!", schrie ich und versuchte meine Tränen, die kurz vor dem Ausbruch standen, zurück zu halten. "Was? Was meinst du Chris?", fragte er weiter. "Was ich meine? Was sollte das Interwiev vorhin? Wir sind nur '''gute '''Freunde?", entgegnete ich ihm und drehte ihm meinen Rücken zu, da nun doch einige Tränen meine Wange herunterliefen. "Oh, Chris...Das tut mir so leid..ich-" Wieder unterbrach ich ihn, da ich mir das alles nicht anhören konnte: "Es tut mir auch leid, dass ich ernsthaft geglaubt hatte, das du mich aufrichtig liebst...aber da hatte ich mich wohl getäuscht, richtig?", zischte ich und war auf dem Weg wieder zu gehen. Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr. "Wo willst du hin, bitte lass es mich erklären, Chris!?" Er hielt meine Hand fest und zog mich zu ihm. "Chris, es tut mir wirklich leid, das ich dich verletzt habe, aber ich hab das nur gesagt, damit nicht gleich jeder weiß, das wir ein Paar sind..Ich-" ; "Paar waren, meinst du wohl eher!", brüllte ich, riss mich los und rannte zur Tür. "Nein...Chris, nein! Bitte, ich wollte nicht, dass das so endet! Glaub mir! Bitte warte doch!!" Ein letztes mal drehte ich mich um. "Und tu mir einen Gefallen...halt dich ab jetzt raus, aus meinem Leben!" Die Tür knallte laut als ich sie hinter mir zu schlug. Ich brach in Tränen aus, als ich zum Auto rannte und Darren hinter mir rufen hörte. Was denkt dieser Idiot sich eigentlich? Das ich mir alles gefallen lasse? Wieso tut er mir das an, verdammt nochmal? Er nutzt das aus...ich weiß es! Aber was genau...Verdammt... Mir schwirrte so viel im Kopf herum. Meine Augen füllten sich immer wieder mit Tränen, die wie Niagara Fälle an meinen Wangen herrunter liefen. Ich hatte so viel geweint, das sich eigentlich keine Tränen mehr produzieren dürften. Ich spürte das mein Handy die ganze Zeit vibrierte, doch ich anhte das es Darren war und wagte keinen einzigen Blick um nach zu sehen. Endlich zu Hause ließ ich mich auf mein Bett fallen und brach zum 10'ten mal in Tränen aus. Ich liebte ihn, aufrichtig, doch so gerne wie ich wieder zu ihm fahren würde, konnte ich es nicht. Wenn er das ganze Chaos erklären könnte, würde mein Herz ihm bestimmt verzeihen, doch mein Kopf sagt mir das ich stur bleiben muss. Wenn er mich wirklich lieben würde, würde er um mich kämpfen. Also bleib stark Chris, so schwer es auch sein mag, egal wie unglaublich süß er aussah wenn er sein Baby-Dog-Face aufsetzte. Ich durfte nicht zulassen ihm einfach zu verzeihen. Einerseits...Ich liebte ihn! Schnell versuchte ich die Gedanken aus meinem Kopf zu jagen und einzuschlafen. Kapitel 13: Das Interview führt zur Vergebung.. Am Morgen weckte mich mein Wecker. Wie spät war es? Ich sah auf mein Handy, doch das erste was mir auffiel, waren die 10 unbeantworteten Anrufe und 3 verpasste Sms'n. Zwei der Anrufe waren von Lea und der rest nur von Darren. Ich guckte nach den Sms'n und auch diese 3 waren von Darren. Ich öffnete die erste: >>Chris, es tut mir wirklich verdammt leid! Bitte lass mich erklären! D.<< Dachte er wirklich, dass ich ihn noch ein Wort dazu sagen lasse? Es war alles deutlich. Ich wollte ihn einfach nichtmehr sehen, das musste er doch verstehen! Ich öffnete die zweite: >>Bitte antworte doch, Chris! Ich wollte nicht, das dass alles so endet...<< Ha. Das wollte er also nicht? Warum tat er es mir dann an? Hätte er sich das nicht alles vorher überlegen können? Zu spät Darren. Wirklich zu...Nun interesierte mich die dritte Sms, doch als ich sie öffnete nahm ich alles zurück, denn mir wurde klar, das ihm vielleicht doch was an mir liegen könnte. >>Ich liebe dich, Chris! Aufrichtig! Ich habe alles klargestellt...Bitte verzeih mir...<< Wieder waren es meine Augen, die sich mit Tränen füllten. Doch wie hatte er alles klargestellt? Ich schaltete den Fernseher ein, vielleicht fand ich dort die Antwort auf meine Frage..Und tatsächlich. >>Hier der Klatsch ; Tratsch & Neuigkeiten der Woche: Ein ernetes Interview mit dem Ex-Glee Kollegen verriet eine überraschende Wendung. Darren Criss und Chris Colfer sind ein Paar. "Wir sind ein Paar, ja. Und ich liebe ihn, überalles.", verriet und Darren Criss selbst. Wir hoffen es hält lange! Und nun weiter zu...<< Weiter hörte er nicht zu. Darren stand zu ihm...Er musste sich sofort bei ihm für seinen Abgang entschuldigen. Es tat ihm nun alles so leid. Und nun wusste er sicher, das Darren ihn liebte. Am besten er würde gleich vorbeifahren, überlegte Chris und tat es sogleich. --- "Hall- Chris?", murmelte Darren als er die Tür öffnete und nicht erwartet hatte das es Chris war, der nun vor ihm stand. Chris lächelte jedoch nur und sprang Darren um den Hals, bevor er ihn einen leidenschaftlichen 'Es tut mir leid' Kuss gab. Chris lächelte jedoch nur und sprang Darren um den Hals, bevor er ihn einen leidenschaftlichen 'Es tut mir leid' Kuss gab. Als Chris sich von dem Kuss löste und bemerkte das Darren wie ein "Honigkuchenpferd" lächelte, beschloss er erstmal reinzukommen. Ohne weiter etwas zu sagen, setzte er sich auf Darren's Sofa und warf ihm einen "Komm endlich her" Blick zu. Darren der dies endlich zu begreifen schien, kam neben ihn und begann ihn anzustarren. "Ich hab das Interview gesehen..", unterbrach Chris das Schweigen. "Ach ja?" - "Ja. Und es tut mir leid.." - "Warum tut es dir leid, Chris?", fragte Darren verwirrt. "Weil ich dich so angefahren habe...Ich hätte dir eine Chance geben können, alles zu erklären..." - "Stimmt...", sagte Darren und grinste frech, worauf ich ihn leicht spielerisch schubste. "Können wir das einfach alles vergessen, bitte?", fragte ich hoffnungsvoll. "Liebend gern.", flüsterte Darren und bevor ich noch etwas erwiedern konnte drückte ihm Darren auch schon einen Kuss auf. Lange saßen die beiden dort, in eine Knutscherei verwickelt. Sie konnten sich beide nicht einmal von einander losreißen, als das Telefon klingelte. Es war einfach zu schön. Nach gefühlten 20 Minuten unterbrach ich und hauchte in den Kuss: "Ich liebe dich, Crissi.." - "Ich dich auch.." Schnell verfielen sie wieder in ihre Knutscherei, bis Chris hochschreckte. "Dare, dort!!", schrie er als er einen Fotografen draußen vor dem Fenster erblickte, der die beiden schon eine Weile beobachtet haben musste. Darren sprang wutgeladen auf und rannte aus der Wohung. Erschrocken saß ich mit angezogenen Beinen auf dem Sofa, und wartete darauf, das Darren wieder durch die Tür kam, doch das tat er nicht. 5 Minuten später beschloss ich nach zusehen, doch was ich vorfand, machte mich nicht grade glücklich. Ein leises "Oh mein Gott!", entfuhr mir als ich Darren auf dem Boden gekrümmt, neben dem Apartment auf dem Rasen vorfand. "Darren! Was ist passiert?", rief er. "A-alles okay...", sagte er und stand langsam wieder auf. "Bist du sicher?", fragte ich besorgt. "Geht schon.." Nach dieser Paparazzi attacke beschlossen beide, lieber nicht vor offnen Fenstern rumzumachen, sondern lieber nach oben zu gehen. Kapitel 14: John stalkt mich! Es waren nun schon knapp 4 Wochen nach der Attacke vergangen. Darren und ich verstanden uns prima, und keinen schien unsere Beziehung zu stören, bis auf diesen einen Fan. John, hieß er. Erst twitterte er nur ein paar mal, dass er Kurt lieben würde, und darauf hoffte jemanden wie ihn, im wahren Leben zu finden. Doch ein paar Tage später sagte er, dass er mich für sich allein haben will, und Darren doch eigentlich auf Frauen stand. Er war so ziemlich der einzige, der uns auseinander bringen wollte. Dauernd twitterte er über mich, oder schrieb mich an, in der Hoffnung eine Antwort zu bekommen. Am Anfang fand ich diese Fan Aktionen einfach nur süß, doch nach einer weile kam er mir vor wie ein Stalker. Ein zwei mal war er mir begegent und wollte undbedingt ein Foto mit mir machen, doch als er dann ein Foto von uns beiden postete, das aussah, als würde er mich küssen, wurde mir alles zu viel. "Darren!", rief ich wobei meine Stimme vor Wut zitterte. "Ja, honey?", fragte er und kam die Treppe meines Hauses herunter geschlichen. "Sieh dir das bitte an.", befahl ich und deutete auf mein IPhone, welches dieses mit Photoshop bearbeitete Bild zeigte. "Aber das ist ja..", murmelte er und sah mich verwundert an. "Darren, dieser John wird zum richtigen Stalker und ehrlich gesagt macht mir das ein wenig Angst, ich meine...Wenn jemand das Foto sieht, dann kommt gleich wieder die nächste Schlagzeile...und irgendwann machst du mit mir Schluss, weil du das alles nicht mehr willst und-", mit einem Kuss unterbrach er mich und signalisierte mir auf eine, ehrlich gesagt, süße Art, das ich aufhören sollte zu reden. Ziemlich schnell vertieften wir uns zusehr in den Kuss, doch dann vibrierte mein Handy erneut. Ich löste mich langsam und sehr ungewollt, bis mir auffiel, das John wieder etwas gepostet hatte. >>Irgendwann bist du mein! Er kann dir längst nicht soviel bieten wie ich!<< Aus lauter verwunderung und ein hauch Angst ließ ich mein Handy fallen und blieb zitternd auf dem Sofa sitzen. "Chris, was ist?", Darrens Stimme war nun auch leicht ängstlich. "I-ich kann nicht. Ich will das einfach nicht mehr, Dare! Bitte, versprich mir, das du mich nie verlässt ja?" - "Nie! Wie könnte ich nur? Du bist die Liebe meines Lebens Chris! Und diesen John werde ich mir später vorknöpfen ja?", sagte er und versicherte mir, das er auf mich aufpassen würde. Er setzte sich dicht neben mich, und gab mir noch einen Kuss auf meine Stirn. Ich lächelte und legte meinen Kopf auf seinen Schoß. Sanft begann Darren meine Haare zu streicheln, bis ich letztendlich einschlief. Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit später wachte ich allein, mit einer Decke über mich gelegt, auf. Nirgens war Darren zu sehen, doch leise konnte ich von irgendwoher Musik hören. Es klang als würde er dazu singen. Leise stand ich auf, legte die Decke über meine Schultern und lief der Musik nach. Ich endete oben vor meinem Schlafzimmer, wo Darren auf dem Bett lag, seine Gitarre die er mitgebracht hatte, neben sich. "And big girls don't cry...don't cry, don't cry...", sang er vor sich hin, und schien mich nicht zu bemerken. "Ich liebe deine Stimme...", unterbrach ich ihn, worauf er hochschreckte und mich erschrocken ansah. "Chris! Ich dachte du schläfst..", sagte er und setzte sich auf. "Wie kann ich denn ruhig schlafen, wenn du nicht neben mir bist?", lachte ich und stellte mich vor ihn, immer noch mit meiner Decke um. Er grinste mich an und zog mich näher an sich, als ich letztendlich auf seinem Schoß endete. Nur der Klang unserer Küsse hallte durch den Raum, was ziemlich melodisch klang und irgendwie romantisch. Für einen Moment unterbrach ich ihn, um ihn einfach nur anzusehen. "Was ist?", fragte er lächelnd. "Nichts...Ich sehe dich einfach nur gern an. Darf ich nicht?", erwiederte ich frech. Seine Wangen röteten sich leicht, doch nie unterbrach er unseren Augenkontakt. Seit circa 5 Wochen waren wir ein paar und keiner von uns hatte je das Thema "Einen schritt weiter gehen" angesprochen, was mich einerseits sehr glücklich, andererseits auch sehr scharf, wenn man das so nennen kann, auf ihn machte. Ich spürte wie seine Hand an meinen Hintern packte, nicht zu fest, jedoch auch nicht sanft. Das leise Stöhnen, was eigentlich raus wollte, musste ich mir unterdrücken. "Dare?", sagte ich leise. "Ja, Schatz?", murmelte er und begann meinen Hals entlang zu küssen. "Hast du mal darüber nachgedacht naja..mit mir-" "Zu schlafen?", unterbrach - und beendete er meinen Satz, worauf ich ihn zuerst verwundert ansah, jedoch gleichzeitig nickte. Kapitel 15: Das erste Mal WARNUNG! In diesem Kapitel sind "sexuelle" Gespräche / Sachen (was auch immer, ihr wisst was ich meine...) enthalten. Nichts sehr schlimmes, jedoch bitte nicht unter 14 Jahren lesen, danke! Keiner von uns sagte etwas. Mir war diese Situation so unangenehm, doch ich konnte nichts sagen. "Hör zu Chris. Ich will einfach nichts überstürzen, verstehst du? Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt, richtig? Und um deine Frage zu beantworten...Ja, ich habe darüber nachgedacht, bloß ich wusste nicht ob du dich wohl fühlst, wenn ich dich darauf angesprochen hätte. Ich meine wir sind erst ein paar Wochen zusammen...Ich wollte einfach nur warten bis du auch wirklich bereit dazu bist, verstehst du?", sagte er. Seine Braunen glitzernden Augen sahen mich an. Ich war in diesem Moment so scharf auf ihn, wie ich es in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie war. Am liebsten würde ich ihn jetzt aufs Bett werfen und - "Chris?", unterbrach er meine Gedanken. "Alles okay? Du sagst ja gar nichts mehr?" Ich atmete tief durch. "Ähh, ja! Alles gut..Ich ähm, b-bin gleich wieder da!", nuschelte ich und verschwand so schnell es ging im Bad. Ich wusste gar nicht, wie sehr er mich anturnen konnte. Meine Gedanken waren wirklich mit mir durchgegangen. Ich stand vor dem Badezimmer Spiegel und betrachtete mich. Was sollte ich sagen, wenn er mich fragte warum ich so schnell abgehauen bin? Ich konnte unmöglich sagen: "Darren, ich war total heiß auf dich, hätte dich am liebsten sofot aufs Bett geschmissen, und sonst was mit dir getrieben!" Selbst bei diesem Gedanken spürte ich wie Erregt ich wirklich war. Unmöglich konnte ich in diesem Zustand wieder zu ihm gehen. Warum passierte das jetzt? Wir hatten seit dem wir zusammen waren, sogut wie jeden Tag eine "Make-out-session" im Bett, auf der Couch...Selbst in der Küche! Aber wir sind nie weiter als "rumknutschen" gegangen, besser gesagt, haben wir beide auf die Bremse getreten. "Chris!", klopfte er an die Tür. "Komm' mach auf! Was ist aufeinmal los mit dir?", fragte Darren. Er ließ erst nach, als ich schlussendlich die Tür öffnete und ihn herein ließ. Gleich darauf setzte ich mich wieder auf den Badewannenrand und schwieg. "Chris komm schon. Rede mit mir!", sagte er und kam neben mich. Seine Hand fuhr über meinen Rücken, während seine andere Hand mein Kinn ergriff und mich näher zu sich schob. Sanft drückte er seine Lippen auf meine. Ich erwiederte den Kuss und gewährte ihm Eintritt in meinem Mund, nachdem mit seiner Zunge auf meiner Lippe entlanggefahren war. Ich legte meine Hände um seinen Hals und zog ihn näher zu mir. "Dare..", hauchte ich in den Kuss. "Ja?", entgegnete er und lehte seine Stirn gegen meine. "Ich bin jetzt bereit..", flüsterte ich und warf ihm meinen, neulich eingeübten, "sexy" Blick zu. "Bist du dir sicher?", fragte er nervös. "Ja.", sagte ich und zog ihn an seinem Shirt wieder zurück zum Schlafzimmer. Küssend fielen wir beide auf's Bett. Die Knutscherei wurde immer stärker bis er irgendwann nur: "Klamotten" zischte. Natürlich wusste ich genau worauf er hinaus wollte, und zog schnell mein Shirt aus und war es irgendwo in den Raum. Er begann erneut meinen Hals zu küssen, bis er langsam zu meiner Brust kam. "Du bist so wunderschön!" Gleich darauf zog er sein Shirt aus und tat es meinem gleich, und warf es in irgendeine ecke. Wieder küsste er mich auf meine Lippen, bis er nochmal fragte: "Willst du das wirklich? Ich will nicht-" "Ja, ja, ja! Ich will das, Dare!", lächelte ich und zog ihn wieder zu mir. --- Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen. Helle Sonnenstrahlen fielen durchs Fenster und landeten genau in meinem Gesicht, sodass ich nichts sehen konnte. Ich spürte Darrens warme Hand, die um meinen Bauch geschlungen war. Ich drehte mich langsam um und erblickte die schlafende Schönheit. Sanft gab ich ihm einen Kuss auf seinen wunderschönen Mund, der durch die sonnenstrahlen pink wirkte. Nun öffneten sich auch seine Augen, die genau in meine blickten. "Morgen, Dare..", flüsterte ich und fuhr mit meiner Hand durch seine Locken. "Guten Morgen..", sagte er lächelnd. "Schon lang wach?", hakte er nach. "Nein.." Wir sahen uns eine gefühlte Ewigkeit nur an und genossen die Gegenwart des anderen. "Ich würde am liebsten jeden Morgen so aufwachen...", hauchte Darren und legte seine Hand auf meine Wange. "Hätte nichts dagegen.", antwortete ich frech und lehnte mich wieder vor um ihn erneut zu küssen. Diesesmal jedoch etwas länger und inniger als davor. Spielerisch zog er mich noch näher zu sich, das ich aufeinmal auf ihm lag. Ich löste den Kuss und legte mein Kinn auf seine Brust. Leichte sanfte küsse plazierte ich an seinem Hals, als er mich wieder zu seinen Lippen zog. Kapitel 16: Der Morgen danach. Noch eine Weile lagen wir im Bett, sahen uns an, und küssten uns abundzu. Wir konnten und wollten einfach nicht aufstehen. "Wie spät ist es?", fragte ich und stieß ein leises Gähnen aus. Darren drehte sich um, um sein Handy vom Nachttisch zu nehmen, als seine Augen sich auch schon weiteten und er erschrocken: "10 Uhr!", sagte. "Oh nein...oh nein...oh nein...", fluchte ich leise vor mich hin. Schnell stieg ich aus dem Bett, kramte ein paar neue Sachen aus meinem Schrank und lief zum Badezimmer. "Gehst du duschen?", rief Darren hinterher. "Ja! Aber du kommst nicht mit! Sonst schaffe ich das mit der Zeit nicht!", erwiederte ich, rannte doch noch schnell zurück zu ihm, um ihm erneut einen Kuss aufzudrücken, bis ich letztendlich unter die Dusche sprang. Gefühlte 10 Minuten später war ich fertig angezogen und dabei meine Haare zu machen. Zurück im Schlafzimmer, saß Darren auf dem Bett und war grade dabei sich Socken anzuziehen. Mir fiel sofort auf, das er eines meiner Shirts angezogen hatte und sich locker ein Hemd von sich darüber geworfen hatte. Seine Haare standen in alle richtungen, genauso lockig und wunderschön wie immer. Ihm schien aufgefallen zu sein, wie ich ihn anstarrte, lachte jedoch nur frech. Sofort röteten sich meine Wangen. "Wo musst du denn hin, das du dich so beeilst? Ich hoffe doch kein Date.", ärgerte er mich. "Sehr lustig!", zischte ich, als ich mich aufs Bett plumpsen ließ um ebenfalls Socken anzuziehen. Darren rückte zu mir und lenkte mich ab, indem er meinen Hals entlang küsse plazierte. Er wusste ganz genau wie sehr mich das anmachte, also nutzte er diese Chance. "D-darren, i-ich muss doch-" Erneut unterbrach er mich mit einem Kuss auf meine Lippen. Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals und ließ mich sanft, mit ihm auf mir, wieder rückwerds aufs Bett fallen. Weitere 10 Minuten lagen wir küssend auf dem Bett. Ich hatte meine Beine um seine Hüfte geschlungen und meine Hände verschwanden in seiner lockenpracht. Wir waren einfach so glücklich miteinander, das wir nichtmehr getrennt sein wollten. "Du hast mir immernoch nicht gesagt, wo du hin willst. Und bevor du das nicht machst, lasse ich dich auch nicht gehen!", lächelte er. "Ich bin mit Lea verabredet und ich hab sie schon letztes mal wegen dir versetzt, sie wird sauer wenn ich das nochmal mache, Dare!" - "Nur weil ich wichtiger als sie bin, richtig?" - "Wehe du sagst ihr das!", ich begann zu lachen und gab ihm einen letzten Kuss. "Gut, geh ruhig..", sagte er zufrieden mit meiner Antwort und kletterte von mir herunter. "Ich muss auch los. Hab noch ein bisschen was zu tun." Wir vereinbarten später zu telefonieren und verließen, nachdem wir beide endgültig fertig mit rumknutschen waren, endlich mein Haus. Kapitel 17: Im Café "Hey Lea!", rief ich ihr zu als ich sie im Café an einem Fensterplatz sitzen sehen konnte. "Chris. Du bist zu spät. Schonwieder!", sagte sie genervt. "Es tut mir leid.", murmelte ich und ließ mich gegenüber von ihr auf den Sitz fallen. Genervt pustete sie eine Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht und kramte etwas rundliches, was sich als Spiegel herausstellte, aus ihrer Tasche um ihr aussehen zu checken. Sie trug ein auffallendes Pinkes, knie langes Kleid. Ihre Haare ein wenig gelockt und wellig. "Also. Wegen dem Projekt das wir starten wollten...", begann sie. Ich hörte nur halb zu, weil ich dauernd nur an Darren denken konnte. Bestimmt saß er nur zu Hause, und wartete darauf, das ich ihn anrief um ihm zu sagen, das ich jetzt wieder Zeit für ihn hätte. Schon jetzt vermisste ich ihn irgendwie. Vieles ging mir durch den Kopf, als plötzlich mein Handy klingelte. Ich kramte es aus meiner Tasche, als Lea auch endlich eine Red-Pause einlegte und ein fragendes Gesicht aufsetzte. Natürlich war es niemand anderes als Darren. "Colfer.", beantwortete ich wie immer um ihn leicht zu ärgern. "Ich vermisse dich.", hörte ich Darren in gesenkter Tonlage sagen. "Ich dich auch. Aber war das alles warum du anrufst?" "Nein. Ich wollte deine Stimme hören.", sagte er und begann zu lachen. "Wir sehen uns doch heute Abend..Außerdem bin ich grade mal 30 Minuten weg..", nuschelte ich leise. Mir fiel garnicht auf das ich auf dem Fenster, welches leicht beschlagen war, ein Herz zeichnete. "Wann Abends?", fragte er. "Sobald ich Zeit habe." "Wann ist das?" "Ich rufe dich dann schon an!" Meine Wangen röteten sich, als ich Lea's Blicke bemerkte. "I-ich muss schluss machen..", murmelte ich. "MIT MIR?", schrie er empört und begann wieder zu lachen. "Du weißt was ich meine..Bis heute Abend." "Ich liebe dich." "Ich liebe dich auch." Ich beendete den Anruf und legte mein Telefon wieder beiseite. Lea guckte mich immer noch ziemlich neugierig an. "Was?", fragte ich und sah zum Fenster, wo immer noch das Herz zu sehen war, das ich gezeichnet hatte. "War das Darren?" - "Nein, mein Dad.", lachte ich, fügte danach aber noch ein "Natürlich war das Darren." hinzu. "Ihr seit wirklich glücklich, oder?" - "Ja. Ich meine..Mit ihm ist einfach alles anders. Alle Beziehungen die ich bis jetzt hatte...waren einfach nicht so wie unsere jetzt, verstehst du?" Nach zwei weiteren Stunden, quatschen, Kaffee trinken und lachen, verließ ich das Café. Nun könnte ich nach Hause fahren, ein paar Sachen holen, und zu Darren fahren. Erneut klingelte mein Handy, und wieder war es Darren. Kann er meine Gedanken lesen? '' Kapitel 18: Armer Tyler "Chriiiiiiiiiiiisssss...", ertönte in einer sehr quietschenden Tonlage Darren am anderen Ende. "Ich wollte dich grade anrufen..", sagte ich und lächelte. Ich sagte ihm, was ich vorhatte und fuhr also nach Hause. Dort angekommen packte ich schnell eine "Übernachtungs-Tasche". Ein Shirt, eine Hose, Zahnbürste, Geld, Schlüssel und andere Sachen landeten darin. Ich raste die Treppe runter, als mein Handy wieder vibrierte. Eine SMS. "''Marry-Ann bringt Tyler nachher vorbei, wäre das ein Problem? Sie geht heute Abend aus,und ich will nicht das diese schreckliche Nanny auf ihn aufpasst..." ''Ich grinste als ich das las und antwortete schnell: ''"Kein Problem, ich liebe Tyler. Und ich kenne die Nanny zwar nicht, aber wenn du das sagst :)" ''Ich lief zur Garage und schmiss meine Tasche sofort auf den Beifahrersitz als ich einstieg. Es war bereits 17:00 Uhr als ich bei Darren ankam. Mit einem lauten "Hey!", öffnete er die Tür und verwickelte mich sofort, aber wirklich sofort, in einen Kuss. "Du bist heute wirklich anhänglich und kuschelbedürftig, hm?", fragte ich als er mir endlich erlaubte einzutreten. "Tut mir leid.", sagte er traurig. "Das macht nichts...Wenn ich ehrlich bin gefällt mir das!", gestand ich. '>>Ding-dong<< "Oww, das muss sie sein.", sagte er und sprintete von der Küche zur Wohnungstür zurück. Ich sah zu wie sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange gab und Tyler absetzte um ihn zu umarmen. "Hey kleiner.", sagte Darren und hob Tyler auf seinen Arm. "Oh, tut mir leid. Chris, Marry-Ann, Marry-Ann, Chris mein Freund.", stellte er uns vor. "Hey, schön sie kennenzulernen.", sagte sie freundlich und reichte mir ihre Hand. "Oh bitte, bleiben wir beim "du".", erwiederte ich ebenfalls freundlich. "Musst du gleich wieder los, oder möchtest du noch kurz reinkommen?", fragte Darren höflich. "Nein, ganz lieb von dir, aber ich muss wieder. War schön dich kennenzulernen, Chris, und danke nochmal für's Babysitten.", sagte sie und verschwand schnell wieder. "War ihr das unangenehm?", fragte ich und sah zu Tyler der seinen kleinen Kopf auf Darrens Schuler gelegt hatte. "Ich weiß nicht recht...", nuschelte er. "Es ist schon 18:30 Uhr. Ich denke ich sollte Tyler besser ins Bett bringen.", sagte Darren und blickte zu seinem Sohn, der schon zu schlafen schien. "Ist gut, mach das." Darren stand auf, nahm Tyler auf den Arm und lief zu Tylers kleinem Raum. Darin stand zwar nur ein Kinderbett und ein paar Spielsachen waren dort, aber Tyler schien auch nicht wirklich sehr oft bei ihm zu sein. "Gut, er schläft tief und fest..", sagte er leise, als er die Tür hinter sich zuzog. Als Darren und ich später auch schlafen gegangen waren, hörte ich Tyler im Zimmer gegenüber weinen. Darren schlief tief und fest, und schien dies nicht zu bemerken, also stieg ich leise aus dem Bett und lief zu Tylers Raum. Dort fand ich ihn, mit Tränen in den Augen, vor. Ich hob ihn aus dem Bett und versuchte so gut ich konnte ihn zu beruhigen. "Heeey...Alles ist guut, ich bin jetzt da...", flüsterte ich. "Komm, ich nehm dich mit zu Daddy und mir..", flüsterte ich ihm erneut leise zu. Er schien sich schnell zu beruhigen als ich ihm ein paar mal über den Rücken streichelte. Ich ließ mich wieder unter die Bettdecke gleiten und legte den kleinen neben mich und legte meinen Arm um ihn. Ein paar Minuten später schliefen wir beide, zusammen gekuschelt, ein. Kapitel 19: Immer kommt etwas dazwischen... Darren wachte zuerst auf. Verschlafen sah er auf die Uhr: 9:30 Uhr. Er drehte sich um, jedoch leicht erschrocken, in der nächsten Sekunde doch so gücklich. Er fand den kleinen Tyler in Chris Armen vor. Dieser Moment war wirklich zum weinen. Nicht aus trauer, oder frust, Nein, einfach aus Freunde. Leicht küsste er seinen Sohn auf die Stirn und gab Chris einen Kuss auf seine sanften Lippen, worauf er nun auch langsam seine Augen öffnete. "Morgen.", sagte Darren leise. "Morgen...", flüsterte ich gähnend zurück. "Warum ist Tyler hier?", fragte Darren und lächelte. "Er hat gestern Abend geweint, und da du tief geschlafen hast, ich betone, sehr tief, da habe ich ihn zu uns geholt..", sagte ich und kicherte leise. "Ich liebe dich..", flüsterte er leise. "Ich dich auch." Erneut kamen wir uns näher und küssten uns, bis ich ihn leicht zurückwies. "Nicht jetzt...we-wenn er hier ist..", nuschelte ich. "Ist alles okay gewesen mit ihm?", fragte Marry-Ann als sie eine Stunde später kam um Tyler abzuholen. "Er hat Nachts geweint, aber ich hab ihn wieder beruhigt..", sagte ich grinsend und guckte zu Darren. "Und wo warst du bitte Darren?", fragte sie leicht empört. "Ich äh-" - "Er hat geschlafen, ich wollte ihn nicht auffwecken.", unterbrach ich den sprachlosen Darren. "Naja gut..", sagte sie zufrieden und verließ ziemlich gleich darauf das Apartment mit dem schlafenden Tyler auf ihrer Schulter. Sofort als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, wurde ich von Darren gegen die Tür gedrückt, während er meinen Hals küsste. Ich kicherte nur, da ich besonders kitzelig war. Ich legte mein Bein um seine Hüfte, als er auch gleich mein zweites Griff und mich so, wieder hoch ins Schlafzimmer trug. Lachend landeten wir beide auf dem Bett, Darren auf mir. Er öffnete die Knöpfe seines Hemdes und beugte sich wieder zu mir um mich zu küssen. Unpassend in diesem Moment klingelte mein Handy. "Gibt es einen Tag, an dem uns dein Handy nicht unterbricht?", fragte er lachend. "Ich muss nicht rangehen..", sagte ich und grinste frech. Wir waren also wieder dabei uns zu küssen und Darren von seinem Hemd zu befreien, als nun Darrens Telefon klingelte. "Was zur Hölle...", murmelte er leise, kletterte von mir runter und vom Bett um ans Telefon zu gehen. "Hallo?", fragte er genervt. "Darren. Ist Chris bei dir?", fragte eine weibliche Stimme, welche er als die von Amber identifizieren konnte. "Vielleicht..", sagte er frech und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. "Also doch, ich hab's doch gewusst - äh. Gib ihn mir mal bitte.", sagte Amber. Darren überreichte mir das Telefon und widmete sich derweil ich telefonierte, wieder meinem Hals. "Chris, wir wollen uns heute Abend alle treffen, seit ihr zwei auch dabei?", fragte Amber. "Wer ist denn wir?" - "Cory, Lea, Chord, Kevin, Diana, Naya und ich soweit ich bescheid weiß. Also, dabei?" - "Klar, warum nicht...Verrätst du mir auch was wir machen?", fragte ich misstrauisch. "Ach nur quatschen...", zögerte sie, aber ich wusste genau worum es dort ging. "Wehe ihr wollt uns nur ausfragen..", warnte ich sie vor, dann verabschiedeten wir uns und legten auf. Ich berichtete Darren von der Idee, und er war einverstanden. Ich hoffte wirklich das es dort nicht nur um uns gehen sollte, oder dazu da war und auszuhören. "Haben wir...noch ein bisschen Zeit für uns...bevor wir gehen? Du weißt schon...", nuschelte Darren in meinen Hals und blickte kurz auf. "Ich denke schon...", kicherte ich. Kapitel 20: Glee-night bei Amber "Chris, Darren! Schön das ihr da seit!", empfing uns Amber an ihrer Tür. Früher hatten wir ausgemacht, uns bei Amber im Haus zu treffen. Sie lebte dort allein, und wir mir auffiel waren alle anderen auch schon dort. Sie starrten uns nur sprachlos an, bis ich bemerkte das Darren seine Hand um meine Hüfte gelegt hatte. "Setzt euch doch!", bat sie uns und deutete auf das Sofa. Ich begrüßte und umarmte alle, so wie es Darren tat, bis er sich auf den grünen Sessel setzte und ich mich auf die Lehne. "Wie lange "datet" ihr euch denn eigentlich jetzt schon?", unterbrach Naya das unangenehme Schweigen. Bevor ich antwortete warf ich Amber einen bösen Blick zu, da ich eh geahnt hatte, das sich wieder alles um uns drehen würde. "Circa ein halbes Jahr.", sagte ich locker. "Ich hab gehört du hast einen Sohn, Darren?", fragte Cory. Lange redeten wir über Darren, wechselten dann das Thema zu Snacks und kamen dann wieder auf uns zurück. Hauptsächlich fragten sie uns über Tyler aus und darüber ob Darren nicht eigentlich auf Frauen stand. "Jemand lust Karaoke zu singen?", fragte Dianna und grinste. "Klar!", schrien Cory, Chord und Darren im Einklang. Auf alle Gesichter setzte sich ein riesiges lächeln. Amber und Naya entschieden sich das Lied "The Boy is mine" zu singen, da sie es seit Glee immer noch auswendig kannten. Darren und ich hörten und sahen nur halb zu, da wir uns zwischendurch immer wieder selbst ansahen und uns schnell und knapp manchmal küssten, so das es auch keinem groß auffiel. "Hey Chris! Jetzt seit ihr beide dran!" Naya überreichte mir ein Mikrophon und Darren bekam ebenfalls eins. "Ich denke ich habe den perfekten Song für euch!", sagte Kevin und drückte auf play. Sofort wurde mir klar, dass er "Candles" von Hey Monday ausgesucht hatte, worauf Darren und ich einander angrinsten. Ich begann zu singen, und musste sofort an unsere Zeiten am set denken... "Ihr - wart - wundervoll!", grinste Cory. "Wollen wir weiter singen, oder hat jemand vielleicht Lust auf einen Film?", fragte Kevin und sah uns erwartungsvoll an. "Wir könnten ja High School Musical gucken!", sagte ich ironisch. "Das wäre bestimmt lustig!", lachte Chord. Nach mindestens einer halben Stunde diskusion sahen wir uns wirklich HSM an. Darren und ich jedoch hattem nach 10 Minuten nur noch Augen füreinander und keiner schien dies wirklich zu bemerken. Ich rutschte auf seinen Schoß und nahm seine Hand. "Ich liebe dich", flüsterte ich leise in sein Ohr. Sanft begann er mich zu küssen, als mir auch schon ein leises Stöhnen entglitt. Seine Hand wanderte langsam zu meinem Po, wo sie leicht reinkniff. Wirklich keinem weiter schien es aufgefallen zu sein. Doch plötzlich blitzte ein Handy auf. "Ehj!", schrie ich und wurde von allen angestarrt. Gut das es dunkel war, und keiner sehen konnte wie rot ich war. Ich vernahm leises kichern von Cory und Naya, doch Darren war wieder beschäftigt an meinem Hals einen Knutschfleck zu hinterlassen. Kapitel 21 : Zu zweit im Badezimmer '''Darren's Sicht Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht als ich aufwachte. Ich sah zu Chris er lag neben mir gekuschelt auf der Couch. Und alle anderen um uns herum. Der Fernseher lief noch und keiner guckte mehr. Sie schliefen alle tief und fest. Ich musste lächeln. Ich sah wieder zu Chris er war wunderschön so firedlich und unschuldig. Ich beugte mich vor und fing an ihm am Hals mit leichten zarten küssen zu übersahen. Er öffenete die Augen und sah mich leicht fragend an. " Was soll das werden. wenn es fertig ist?" fragte er leise und lächelte um die strenge aus dem satz zu nehmen. "Na, was denkst du denn?" frage ich neckisch. Und stand ganz langsam auf Chris tat es mir nach. ich nahm seine Hand und wir gingen Wortlos in Richtung Badezimmer von Amber's (Mercedes) Haus. Ich schloss die Tür von Amber's (Mercedes) Badezimmer und ging auf Chris zu. Er Stand einfach so da und schaute mich neckisch an. Ich ging auf ihn zu und küsste ihn erst saghaft und dann immer leidenschaftlicher. Unsere Zungen erfoschten jeweils das gebit des anderen. Ich müsste mich vom ihm lösen um Luft zu holen und in lasiv an zu sehen. Er reagierte sofort in dem er rot an lief ich fände diese Reaktion auf mich einfach süß. Ich begann mit meinen Händen sein Hemd auf zu Knöpfen und es ihm aus zu ziehen. Ich warf es unachsam in die nächste und zog mir selbst mein T-shirt aus. Jetzt griff Chris die Insative und machte sich an meiner Hose zu schaffen. Er zog sie hal runter so das ich nur noch in Shorts da stand. Er küsste mich und zog mir gleichzeitig die shorts aus. Und fing an an meinen auf und ab zu bewegen. Ich unterdürckte ein Stöhnen und gküsste ihm weiter den Hals endlang. Ich kam näher an ihn heran und spürte in seiner Körpermitte eine ziemlich große Beule. Ich löste mich von dem Küss und lächelte ihn an und ohne ein Wort zu verlieren befreite ich Chris von seiner resten Kleidungstücken stück für stück. Ich stand kurz vor meinem Höhepunkt das merkte auch Chris und wurde schneller. Ich ergoss mich kurzer zeit später aus seinem Arm er leckte es ab es schien ihn nicht im geringsten zu stören. " Ich möchte dich jetzt verwöhnen und ich denke es wird dir gefallen. Also lass einfach los." sagte ich leise und an seinem Ohr und atmte seinen Duft ein. Ich küsste ihn erst den Bauch herunter bis ich bei seiner Körpermitte angekommen war. Und nahm ihn in den Mund und saugt daran um ihm wunderschöne Tönte zu endlocken. Es funktionierte erfing an zu Stöhnen erst leise dann etwas lauter und tiefer in der Stimmlage. Ich trieb ihn fast bis zum Höhepunkt und hörte dann dort auf er sah mich etwas wütend an. Und ich drehte ihn als Antwort um so das er sich am Wäschbecken fest halten musste und zum Rücken zu mir stand. Ich sah mich um und in endeckte das was ich suchte das Geildgel. Und schmeriete mir damit zwei Finger ein. und fürhte sie in Chris ein der mit einen tiefen Stöhner antwortete. ich dehnte den Muskelring und dann führte ich ganz langsam meinen ein. Und fing erst ganz leicht zu stoßen und dann härter und schneller. Und brachte ihn wie mich gleichzeitig zum höhepunkt. Wir zogen uns wieder an und gingen leise herunter. Niemand schien unser verschwinden bemerkt zu haben ich lächelte zufrieden uns schaltete den Fernseher aus. Und legte mich zusammen mit Chris wieder auf die Coch zu den anderen. Ich war glücklich und zufrienden ihn zu haben. Und mit diesem Gedanken im Kopf schlief ich ein. *So dies kapi ist zu ende* und würde von Honey15 verfasst. ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. und nicht zu sehr schockiert. ^^ Kapitel 22 : Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:+16 bis + 18 Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:Cast FF Kategorie:Glee Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Glee Cast